Karma's a Jerk: Fnaf Collab story with Cocoa the Wolf
by Arabian4272
Summary: Vincent Woods has been killing and fearing children for years. But what if he becomes what he's hated his whole life? Rated teen for swearing with Cocoa (But not with my chapters!) and for well...it's Fnaf.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples of the Internet! This is my first collab story along with my first Age regression story! Cocoa the Wolf (Who's in my fav authors if you wanna check her out!) will be working with me on this, so we'll take turns on chapters. There will be 15 chapters in total, each at least 1k words. These are the chapters I'll be writing:**

-2

-4

-6

-8

-10

-12

-14

-15 (Finale by Cocoa)

 **Cocoa'll be writing the ones not listed. Here's some notes for the story that Cocoa added.**

-Vincent, the AR victim, will be 5 years old.

-He'll also be a human, not an animatronic.

-This'll take place in July of this year.

-The animatronics' bodies don't function like humans' would.

-The animatronics live in the pizzeria, but they don't have their own rooms.

-The murders and bite both happened.

 **I think that's it. If I missed anything, I'll mention it. By the way this story is also posted on her profile if you wanna go check her author's notes and stuff out. But anyways, Cocoa wrote this first chapter so let's get on with it! :D**

* * *

Vincent looked out his window at the pizzeria. This was his heaven, the place where many young children waited for him to take their lives. Placing a big, white grin on his face, he parked in the parking lot and went inside. He made sure to enter when nobody was looking, since a waiter or waitress would walk up to him. He snuck into the back room, which was closed off, and looked around for the Fredbear suit he'd been using. But instead, he saw a skinny black and white striped puppet sitting there. Not moving. Maybe he was shut off. He couldn't use his suit, it was much too skinny.

"Vincent, I know why you're here," a supernatural-like voice said, which seemed to be coming from the mouth of the suit. "I didn't know that you robots controlled what you said," Vincent said. "Yes, we do," the puppet said. "Anyway, you might know me. My name's Marionette, or Puppet, but I prefer to be called Jack. If you call me anything else but that in my presence, bad things will happen. So..." Then he sighed and said, "Want to be human again?" "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, do you want to be human again?" Jack repeated, his voice becoming unmuffled. Springtrap opened his eyes, realizing he's been asleep for a while. "Oh, uh... yeah," he said, speaking in his normal - or weird, according to everyone else - robotic voice. "Well, then you'll have to sacrifice something," he said. "What, chur voice?" the torn rabbit asked, his ears twitching. "No, Spring," the magical creature replied, sighing. "You'll have to sacrifice being an adult." "What chu talkin' 'bout?" he asked, raising a black brow.

"You'll see," Jack said. "You wanna become human again or not?" "I'm not sure I should, but 'kay," Springtrap said. Jack muttered a spell to himself, making a dark purple orb appear in between his hands. He tossed it at the rabbit, then covered his nonexistent eyes as a blinding white light filled the room. Screeching went through Springtrap's ears as he somehow felt pain in his torso. The pain spread throughout his body, first going down to his legs and feet and back up to his arms and hands along with his head and ears.

The white light disappeared, along with the orb. The Spring Bonnie suit sat, empty with no human carcass in it. Beside it sat a small child, not older than 5 years old. The child had bleach blonde hair and hazel eyes, which currently were under his eyelids. "How're you doing, little Vinny?" Jack asked. "Who's little Vinny?" Vincent asked, opening his eyes and standing up. He looked down at his small hands and body. "How..." Memories rushed through his mind, and that wasn't good.

 _"YOU KIDS ARE LITTLE, IDIOTIC, RETARDED MONSTERS!" the man yelled, chugging one beer after another. The child beside him said, "Yes, we are..." in a quiet, sad voice. "Vincent, say you're worthless and just trash like all of the children in the world," his father said. "I'm worthless and just trash like all of the children in the world..." "Vincent, say that nobody loves or cares about you." "Nobody loves or cares about me..." "Vincent, say that you belong in Hell." "I belong in Hell..." "And you know why all those things are true?" "Why?" "BECAUSE YOU'RE A CHILD, AND ALL CHILDREN ARE USELESS PIECES OF JUNK THAT DESERVE TO BURN!" With that, he kicked his son to the ground._

 _Vincent yelped when he hit the carpet. The man picked him up by his hair, which caused him to screech, and grabbed his throat with a strong force. Vincent slowly felt air stop coming through, and he started to cry at the pain. "You p***, stop crying," his father hissed. "Y'know what? This'll get you to stop." He pushed the 8-year-old on the floor and held him down._

Vincent closed his eyes, trying to not ever remember what happened next. Now he remembered why he hated and feared children so much; his father passed that down to him. Tears started to flow from his innocent little eyes, and he put his hands to them. "Vincent, you alright?" Jack asked, as if he cared. And he did. "You monster..." the child said, his cries turning into sniffling. "YOU MONSTER!" He tried to run, but the puppet grabbed him and held him in his arms. Vincent started to cry once more, and he wrapped his arms around the creature's thin neck. He felt safe with him, just like with the father he never had.

 **And there is the first chapter of Karma's a Jerk. Hope you guys liked it and I hope you got check Cocoa out and giver her some love for the idea on this awesome story! I'm gonna try to get some more chapters for my own stories and stuff soon, just been working on a secret personal project which I plan on posting on here if I get the right permission to do so because it includes someone else's story type thing. And I do plan on doing that challenge thing for The Hazel Eyed Bookworm (Who's also in my fav authors and you should give some love too!) but I'm still pulling blanks on what to do, though I am putting it together, just...very...very...slowly. Aaaanyways! Hope you guys like the first chapter, I'll be doing the next one. And I will see all you guys...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the second chapter for Karma's a Jerk, sorry that took so long. But if you haven't heard, Cocoa's given up her fnaf stories and put them up for adoption. She did however say that this story was given full ownership to me because we were collaborating on it. And by the way, I haven't given up on my own stories even though I know I haven't updated in months. I'v just gotten into other things and I'm struggling to find some inspiration, but I am NOT giving up on them. Things with life and school have kept me so busy and stressed that I haven't found the time to really work on my stories. But hooray for me, I turned 14 just a couple weeks back! School's almost out so then I'll hopefully have some more time to work on stuff. After June third expect at least a couple more updates for my stuff. The only reason I'm posting this now is because I had it done way back and I was waiting for Cocoa to give me the okay to post it so that we'd have the chapters out at the same time. But anyways, hope you guys like it. Just so you know, it might not be as many chapters as we originally planned since it's just me working on it now. Sorry, rambling again, just start reading.**

After his painful flash-back, Jack had shown Vincent the room which had been prepared for him. It was hidden in the vast magical space hidden within Jack's music box. The puppet lead him through room after room while he tried to remember which ways to turn to get back out. Eventually Jack stopped at a door that was four doors down from the end of the long corridor. He opened the door for him and the two of them walked inside.

Behind the door it was revealed to be what seemed like your basic hotel room. A twin bed sat in the middle of the room, the headboard against the left wall. A small TV sat on top of a dresser directly in front of the bed. Vincent opened the drawers to see that there was all sorts of different types of clothes that were exactly his size. A microwave sat on top of a small fridge which was on the floor. Inside was all types of food stuffed into plastic containers like leftovers. The walls were painted dark green with rich chestnut colored wood borders.

A window was against the far wall which Vincent was very curious towards. He pulled back the black curtains that obstructed the view to see the full moon high in the sky over a forest of elm and pine trees. But upon closer inspection Vincent realized that it was nothing more than a projection or a mirage as the image was blurry and seemed to have almost a static like look to it. He started strangely at the picture lost in his newfound curiosity and jumped when Jack opened the nightstand drawer next to the small bed.

Jack handed Vincent a what seemed like a pair of car keys, with a single golden key and a lock remote. There were three buttons on the lock written in strange symbols, but his vision curved and twisted them into words. There was a purple button that said "Room", a red button labeled "Jack", and a black button reading "Pizzeria". He went to press the room button but nothing happened, he slammed his small fingers on the button multiple times until Jack grabbed his hands.

"This is not a toy Vincent and if you don't want to lose yourself in this place, I suggest you stop."

"Sorry Jack, what _is_ this?" He jingled the keys in his hand. Jack snatched the keys out of his small hand roughly which made Vincent pull his hands back to his chest startledly.

"These are your infinite lasting ticket in an out of this box. The room button makes you teleport straight back to this room. And obviously the key is to lock and unlock your room. The pizzeria button will transport you into the backroom of the pizzeria since nobody is ever back there except the animatronics. Which now that I mention it, you should avoid them for the most part until they are used to your presence." Vincent was going to ask him what he meant but was cut off by the puppet. "And this button," he fingered the one with his name on it, "transports me to your immediate location in case of emergency. Keyword: **emergency**. If you just so happen to call me when it's not a dire situation…" Jack's small white pupils disappeared and he looked sternly at the boy. Vincent didn't need to hear another word to get the point. "So any questions Vinny?"

"Um, I don't think so," he said, unsure of himself. The puppet put the keys back inside the drawer of the nightstand and clapped his hands together.

"Good then, if you need anything my room is next door." He walked over and opened the door but almost tumbled over from the small being rushing over and grabbing his legs.

"No! Please don't leave!" Vincent sobbed, recalling the monsters in the dark his father always threatened would eat him at night. He'd grown to not believe them over the years, but being transformed back into his younger self brought back the fears.

"Vincent, you need to sleep and I need to do something important." The boy was enveloped in a purple aura and pried off of the marionette. He set the child down on the bed and turned off the light casting Jack's shadow across the floor and making Vincent pull the blankets closer to his chest. "Now, goodnight."

The puppet closed the door, leaving the room pitch black. His small eyes started to adjust to the blackness, but as they did the walls seemed to bend and move, edging towards him. He whimpered and pulled the blankets over his head. The floor creaked when he shifted on the bed and thoughts of the creatures under his bed lurking filled his mind.

He swear he heard voices in the darkness, calling out to him to leave the safety of his covers. Finally he couldn't take the anxiety, he jumped up from his bed and flew across the room to the door. He fumbled with the handle, the voices growing louder and the walls moving closer. He screamed when he finally opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. The child's small heart pounded in his chest and he took spastic short breaths. The voices quieted in his mind and Jack's door literally flew open and he grabbed the little boy in his arms. Vincent jumped at the sudden contact but didn't stop at anything before breaking into tears once again in the puppet's arms.

"What's wrong Vinny? Are you alright?" Vincent pointed to the door shakily and looked up at Jack with red, puffy, hazel eyes.

"The monsters, they were gonna get me." He buried his face into the puppet's cloth chest and Jack stroked the child's head comfortingly.

"Monsters don't exist, magical beings yes, but not monsters." Vincent rested his head on Jack's shoulder, small tears still silently making their way down his flushed cheeks. "Don't worry Vinny, I won't let anything hurt you…" he sighed and rested his plastic chin on top of the boy's head. "I promise." The boy smiled and wiped his runny nose on his shirt sleeve.

"Jack, could I have a nightlight to keep the monster's away?"

"Sure Vinny, anything to make you sleep." He held the boy's hand and walked to the door. He looked at the boy before he opened the door and Vincent nodded. The door swung open and the kid stepped behind the puppet. He chuckled and turned on the light again. The reaching gape of the wall receded and stopped bending out towards him. A small boat shaped night light suddenly appeared in Jack's hand and he walked over near the TV and plugged it into the outlet, blue light spilling over the walls behind it. Vincent stepped warily into the room and slowly climbed into the bed.

"Is this better?" Jack asked. Vincent nodded and squeaked when Jack turned to leave. "What is it Vinny?"

"Could you stay until I fall asleep?" Vincent pleaded quietly. "I don't wanna be alone." The still adult voice in the back of his head screamed at his childish actions. _What is wrong with me? I am over 30_ _years old, I should NOT be asking to be watched over while I sleep!_ But the newfound childish personality had taken over his body for the time being.

"Uh" he hesitated for a minute. He had not really planned to be this close to the child, but should have expected things like this. "Uh, sure. I can stay." Jack pulled a chair and a book out from mid air and set it down next to the top end of Vincent's bed and sat down, crossing his long black and white striped legs. Mike laid down and looked at the puppet, staring at him for a bit and making Jack uncomfortable. "What?" The puppet finally asked.

"What're you readin'?" He questioned.

"This?" He held up the book, the title in the strange language that was on the keys. The words twisted in his vision to read 'Ancient Witchcraft'. "This is just a history book with some old spells mixed in."

"Could you read it to me?" Jack stared wide eyed at the boy, little did the puppet know that Vincent had a great interest in magic and sci-fi when he was young and it still held true today.

"The book is in a language you won't understand. What's the point?"

"Just to listen, something to help me sleep better."

"Well alright then…" Jack started where he had left off and Vincent closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep by the smooth echoing voice of the marionette next to him.


End file.
